


Italian Dating Tutorials

by SixGod



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixGod/pseuds/SixGod
Summary: 生活总是充满意料之外与情理之中





	Italian Dating Tutorials

“你今天来晚了。”  
Seamus拎着运动外套走进健身房时，Mike Baker正坐在桌前喝茶。老兵审视着比以往迟到了十五分钟的苏格兰大个子，刚说出以上这句话，就被一旁的James抢了白：“你该不会去约会了吧？不过这里总是雄性荷尔蒙过剩，可以理解。”  
因为自己的出现突然成为话题核心的Seamus无奈地看了他一眼，边换上适合健身房的装束，边转开话题：“你们刚才在聊什么？”没等James戏谑地追加几句，他及时补充道：“我想应该不会是我的私生活。”  
James显得有些失望：“好吧，确实不是。”  
Mike放下手中的茶杯开始拉伸，肢体伸展的自如感和柔韧性与他的实际年龄不太相符：“我们在聊那位来自意大利的‘Maestro’。”  
“Adriano？他是我的朋友，早在伊拉克联合任务的时候就认识了。”Seamus挑起了眉头。“他是个很不错的人，至少很适合现在这份工作。”  
“上头安排我和他一块训练，听说还打算让我们来一场拳击赛——虽然我倒是无所谓啦。说来他好像对你很是尊敬。”James把视线转向Mike。  
Mike叹了口气：“总觉得他的‘尊敬’有点过火，有时我会找不到恰当的回应方式。”  
Seamus替不在场的Adriano解释：“他只是习惯和人亲近罢了，他的真诚对我们的团队来说这不失为一种优势。”  
James笑着说：“这过分热情的意大利佬。”  
“你们和他都有或深或浅的交情，”一直安静地待在跑步机上的Mark突然开了口，认真且直接的语气在相对轻松的对话氛围中分外突兀。“除了我。”他仿佛只是在平淡地描述一个原理或传达一项通知，没有半点情绪，也不存任何暗示，就连表情也和对话开始前一样纹丝不动。  
健身房瞬间陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“我和他们基本都混熟了，除了Mark。”Adriano Martello叹了口气。“这恐怕是年龄代沟的缘故，毕竟年轻人往往愿意和自己差不多大的人相处。”  
与意大利人年龄相仿，并在对方进队后迅速成为他新酒友兼烟友的Dominic抬头看了他一眼，近乎真诚地用一张厌世脸摆出关切的表情：“我想他并非对你不感兴趣。更何况小队里除了那些菜鸟新进，所有人都比他年长。”  
Adriano摇摇头，语气不乏沟通受挫的失落：“我是真的希望和他搞好关系，就和他的英国同胞们一样。”  
Dominic盯着手边的烟灰缸，突然说道：“你有注意到吗，演习的时候他一直在观察你，那种眼神非常有趣。”  
意大利人将信将疑地看着他——Adriano对这位来自德国的前卧底并不算太熟悉，但近些天听到的有关其职业生涯及乖僻性格的传闻已让他有足够理由怀疑Dominic这句话的真实性。  
可Dominic还是添油加醋地补充道：“你很快就会发现他对你有意思。这些英国佬并不总像表面那样，有时他们甚至能给你带来独特的惊喜。抽空把他约出去，无论是简单地谈一谈还是你们最喜欢的‘深度交流’，一切问题都能迎刃而解。”  
“你这话好像意有所指。另外并不是所有意大利人都那么轻浮，我们只是热情。”Adriano不太承认自己居然被对方说动了——他将此归咎于意大利式的过度热情与浪漫主义追求。  
“就当是经验之谈吧。”Dominic似笑非笑地拿起啤酒罐，和Adriano手中的酒杯相撞。

令Seamus意外的是，James难得不是用嘲讽而是温和的语气给Mark上人际交往课，尽管他很快就回归了一贯的风格：“你应该主动跟他沟通——放心吧，Adriano那种人不会在意你‘不会说话’这种细节的，他年纪大得几乎能当你父亲。相反，他大概会觉得你这样简单率直的性格十分可爱。”  
看不过眼的Mike照着James的小腿踢了一脚：“注意你的表述Porter，别总像个卖弄自己可怜文学素养的中学男生。虽然我不喜欢法国人，但有时候你确实得跟Gilles他们学一学修辞——Olivier Flament那个小崽子除外。”  
Seamus无奈地叹了口气。他走近Mark，却发现对方似乎并不需要自己的安慰。即便如此，苏格兰人还是拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，轻声说：“Adriano他很友好的。我可以安排你们好好谈谈，这样至少能消除一点距离感——我们这项工作需要信任，充足的信任。”对于这个年纪比自己小不少的后辈，他总是忍不住充当起近乎兄长的角色。  
Mark看着Seamus，没有防毒面具遮挡的眼神像他的履历一样干净纯粹：“我对他没有任何意见，只是好奇他为什么很少主动找我说话。”  
于是，当Mark Chander突然同样直白地问出“Adriano Martello要约我出门，我该准备什么”的时候，另外三位英国人不约而同地露出了讶异的神情。  
时值健身房内的对话发生近一个月后，在意大利完成任务、于回归日常训练前享受闲暇时光的特勤干员当中，不止一人选择带上好友在当地随意逛逛，但与一个对话总量不超过十句、且都局限在任务中的陌生同事单独外出，这恐怕是稀有案例。  
“我觉得这不算约会，他说要和我讨论技术上的问题。”Mark解释道。  
听到这话之后，SAS房间内唯一一个笑得直不起腰的是James Porter。他连气都还没喘匀，就把与自己相比身型高挑的Mark拉到衣柜前，对着里面数量有限的便装挑挑拣拣：“你该穿得入时一些——当然，得符合你的性格。上帝啊你居然还有格子衬衫？！看来我对剑桥学生的偏见不全是偏见。”  
Mike Baker扶着额，不知是对James的喋喋不休放弃了思考还是为Mark恐怕难以应付的场面感到担忧。Seamus倒不像上次那般忧心忡忡——事实上，他已和Adriano就Mark的问题进行过短暂的探讨。他唯一感到疑惑的，便是Adriano在谈到这件事时脸上不知为何浮现出了胸有成竹的表情。  
但他对友人的信任很快盖过了缺少现实根据的疑虑，并在无形中转变为找不到原由的微妙期望。

当Mark Chander穿着浅色帽衫与牛仔裤分秒不差地出现在约定地点时，Adriano Martello居然已经在那儿等待了一刻钟——神情轻松、面带微笑，身上的休闲装束与平日所见的厚重武装不同，倒是和街区开放自在的氛围完美相容。  
Mark不太清楚自己更应该惊讶的是Adriano没有迟到或失约，还是自己被约出来这件事本身。  
“我喜欢你这么穿的样子，配合上你的年龄、外貌以及气质，堪称完美。”年长的意大利人笑着说道。“Dominic说的不错，战场外的你确实能给我带来惊喜。”  
作为开场白，Adriano的话着实有些超越了普通同事的界限，这让Mark有些无所适从。虽说即便没有防毒面具遮掩表情，他也不需要担心喜怒形于色造成的失态，但这不意味着他不会因第一次和意大利人外出而感到紧张，更何况对方话题的走向似乎与自己预料的不同。  
Mark进行了快速的思考，并选择首先为自己晚于对方出现这样的小事道歉：“对不起，我没想到你会提前到，这和James说的不太一样。”  
Adriano张开双臂，亲昵地揽过Mark的肩，相同的身高使他们的脸一度十分贴近，Mark觉得脸颊有些发烫。意大利人从容地回答：“不用在意这些问题，等待你的出现是我的荣幸，亲爱的。”  
这下，Mark更觉得对话存在一些自己难以理解的引申义。仅存的情商推着他露出一个带着歉意的笑容，稍微退后几步避开Adriano的眼神，给第一时间想到的可靠后盾打了电话：“Seamus，他对我说的话有点奇怪。”Mark对着手机小声说。“像是在调情。”  
另一头的短暂沉默更加剧了Mark的紧张。他放在长裤口袋中的手紧攥着，掌心因冒出的汗微微湿润。  
“……没事，你想说什么就直接对他说，Adriano不会计较的。”Seamus的声音听起来并没有想象中笃定。紧接着，那边的手机似乎被谁抢了去，另一个声音飞快地说道：“他正在追求你，就是这么简单。”  
听到这个声音，Mark皱起了眉头：“Dominic？”  
电话马上被挂断，他不得不回过头继续面对满脸灿烂笑容的Adriano Martello，耳边却循环播放着好事的德国人使用的“追求”一词。这已经涉及到Mark的知识盲区，他从未如此希望自己能从对电子工程的热忱中分出千分之一，匀给那些匪夷所思的浪漫小说——尽管他过人的分析能力在这一领域毫无用武之地。现在，他能做的就是以一个初学者的身份接受Adriano主导的意大利式约会教程。  
Mark不得不承认，他对这样的手段缺少抵抗力，也无法拒绝对方提出的超越了地主之谊和长辈的种种邀请。这一方面是因为Mark经验的匮乏，另一方面则恐怕归功于意大利人自己都无法完全意识到的交际特长。事情发展到后来，Mark几乎忘了Adriano一开始说的只是“我带你一块走走”。  
而当Seamus收到Mark中心思想为“将要与Adriano在外留宿”的短信时，SAS的干员们又一次陷入了意味深长的沉默。James响亮地“啧”了一声，评论道：“我就说这个意大利佬有问题。”Mike不住地摇头，Seamus坐在床边懊恼地抱着脑袋，盘算着怎么找Dominic算账。

Mark一开始并不打算喝酒。或许是Adriano劝酒太过热情，亦是大脑深处的自我防护机制因意大利人收放自如的撩拨停摆，当他意识到自己正站在Adriano的家门口时，对方已经捧着他的脸吻了过来。  
Adriano同样充满罪恶感地回想起最初的目的只是和这个比自己小近二十岁的年轻人搞好关系。但他还是选择了顺其自然，善始善终。  
强撑着给Seamus发完短信的Mark背靠房门，仰着头，双手虚扶着意大利人的肩膀，呼吸急促。他还没有见过这样的阵仗——早在酒吧喝酒时，Adriano的话题就不太对劲；Mark从第二杯酒开始招架不住，醉意蔓延时他已自然而然地靠上了Adriano久经锤炼的结实身躯。这着实是一种有别于科技创新的刺激体验。  
“你这样让我感觉自己在犯罪。”Adriano靠在Mark耳边轻声说道，沾了烟酒味的胡须蹭过他的脸颊，滚烫的呼吸氤氲着足够煽情的雄性荷尔蒙。“刚才你可不像你的代号那样安静。”  
Mark知道Adriano说的是自己酒后抱怨队友们种种小毛病的事——他甚至当着Adriano问对方为什么很少与自己说话。性格奔放开朗的意大利人也正是在这个问题之后邀请他走到这一步的。“我能为自己的行为负责。”他小声回答，以往平静沉稳的声音因Adriano的种种小动作不住颤抖。  
剥掉对方的衣服对现在的Mark来说是一个巨大的挑战——他从未有过这样的经历，贫瘠的情感生活令他在Adriano的床上乱了阵脚。硬要类比的话，就是在演习中独自一人同时应付EMP手雷、Elias与Gills的盾牌以及俄罗斯人的霰射炸弹。Adriano看着Mark生疏地回应自己熟稔的爱抚，倒是一副乐在其中的表情。  
二人将手机连同扯下的衣物随手扔到一旁，并不约而同地忽视了还在不断闪烁的屏幕与指示灯。不算宽敞的单人床只能勉强装下两个一米八五的成年男人，床板随肢体动作吱呀作响间还混杂着被褥一角搭在地上摩擦的声音。Adriano背靠床头半躺着，让被褪去长裤的Mark坐在自己腿上。“哈，你可真沉——”Adrian笑着说。  
Mark显然惊了一下，小声地说了句“对不起”，局促不安的眼神在Adriano脸以外的地方游移。他的手小心翼翼地撑在Adriano肩侧，光裸的大腿稍稍抬起，避免把所有体重压在年长男人的身上。  
这个小细节令Adrian忍俊不禁。“放松，亲爱的。让我教会你一些东西。”他揽着Mark的脖子，空出的另一只手顺着年轻人精干柔韧的腰腹伸向身后。Mark不得不承认，意大利人的嗓音带着与电流相近的效果，令他不由自主地闭上眼睛沉湎其中——直到自己被缓慢而温柔的侵入刺激得瞪大了双眼。  
Adriano无疑是个老手。他温柔地注视着眼前某种意义上干净得像一张白纸的年轻人，心底升腾的成就感混合了情欲的本能，令他想要索取更多——他也相信，Mark能很好地坚持下来，并满足此刻自己的所有期望。  
冲撞与摩擦的动作由缓入急，Mark已经彻底敞开了一切，而Adriano对此感到十分满意。“我想看你触碰自己。”他握着Mark的手，引导他进一步释放自己的欲望，指导般的动作令Mark不合时宜地想起小时候学习组装机器的画面，意大利人的甜蜜赞美更推着他在暴露隐私的羞怯与肉体的满足中达到高潮。Mark趴在Adriano胸前，额上的汗水向下淌过泛红的眼角，喘息着等待Adriano最后的释放。

“怎么样，我们的问题都解决了吧？”Adriano看着墙上的钟与挂历，突然意识到自己确实不比年轻时精神焕发。“如果弄痛了你，我感到十分抱歉。”  
Mark蜷缩在被子堆里，只露出一双困倦得睁不开的眼。他迷糊地哼了两声，在被子底下攥紧了Adriano的手腕。而当Adriano几乎以为Mark睡着了的时候，英国人突然问：“Dominic Brunsmeier是不是和你说了什么？”  
Adriano先是一愣，随即不置可否地笑了一下。他宽厚的手掌轻柔地梳过对方凌乱的短发，汗湿的发梢已干了大半。“那已经不重要了。”他轻声说道。


End file.
